Marshall and the Cowardly Pup Princess (Part 3)
Recap from the last part: Marshall finds himself in the mountains near Caninia and meets Princess Lulu. It turns out, she has to get the Magic Wand of Caninia, the only thing more powerful than Ace and the cats. Since he doesn't know what to do now, he decides to go with her to find it. (Before we being, there's something that was cut-off) Marshall had to carry Princess Lulu, since she fainted at the end of part 2, to the sea. He finds a sailboat and decides to use it, since there's no one else around. (Also, this part is really shorter than the other parts) Now, let's see how they deal with the sea... Dialogue (A baby whale jumps out the water happily) (Lulu has already woken up) Lulu: *Giggles* This is fun! I like sailing, I never knew it could be so much fun. Marshall: You see? You can't be scared and have fun at the same time. (The baby whale sprays water from her blowhole) (The water sprays Marshall) Whoa! *gargles* (After the spray, he's all wet) Believe it or not, that was fun. (He shakes off the water) (He and Lulu both laugh) Lulu: (To herself) Gee, I never had this much fun ever. And I admit, Marshall is... kinda cute... Marshall: Did you say something, Lulu? Lulu: Me? I was just saying that I never knew adventurers have so much excitement and fun! (Dark clouds swirl the sky) Marshall: Uh oh... That's not good. Lulu: I agree with you. (The baby whale quickly finds her mom and they swim away fast) (The waves get wild) (Marshall starts to panic) (He knows what's about to happen) (Lulu is calm but she has no clue what's happening) Lulu: The waves are getting wild, and they're splashing the boat like crazy. (Suddenly a giant wave splashes the boat and they fall overboard) (The wave splashes the screen and it changes the scene) (The sky is blue and the sea is calm again) (There's a beach and there's wood planks, pieces of white cloth, and Lulu and Marshall lying on the beach) (The two pups are unconscious) (Lulu's crown is on the sand) (Marshall wakes up) Marshall: We made it? Lulu, can you hear me? Lulu: Just a second... (She gets up and uses her right front paw to pat her right ear) (Water and sand pops out) Did you say something, Marsh? Marshall: "Marsh"? Lulu: Uh, I like to give nicknames, as long as I can come up with one and if they like it. Marshall: Oh, I like it. Lulu: Oh, good. Marshall: Say, how do you think we even made it? (They hear whale calls) (They look out at the sea and see the baby whale and her mom) (They wave their fins at the two and dive underwater) Lulu: You think they saved us? Marshall: I don't know. Sometimes whales can wash on shore if they get too close. I guess we'll never know. Lulu: To be honest, that wasn't very scary at all. In fact, it was a lot of fun. Marshall: That's it. You're thinking positive. Lulu: "Think positive"? Marshall: Well, it's difficult to explain. Remember our sailboat ride? You were thinking positive. Lulu: Oh, yeah! That's what I'll do! (She puts her crown back on) Now I'll just march right over to that Ace cat and tell him to get lost! Marshall: That's the right attitude! But... shouldn't we do and find the magic wand first? (Lulu realizes that) Lulu: Oh, yeah... Next, we go through the jungle. (She points her paw to the right) It's that way! Now let's go! And let's think postive! Think positive! (The pups walk into the jungle) (Lulu is chanting "Think Positive!") To Be Continued... (click here to see what happens next) Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts